


Promise

by SockWantsToDie



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Choking, Gen, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SockWantsToDie/pseuds/SockWantsToDie
Summary: ⟦Henry Bowers x Genderless Reader⟧Henry wants to know if those girls in the magazines can do it like you can. Surprisingly enough, they probably can't.
Relationships: Henry Bowers/Reader
Kudos: 22





	Promise

You lied on your back, legs dangling over the bed as you stared up at the barn ceiling. Meanwhile, Henry was lying against the headboard of his bed, smoking a cigarette and flipping through some nudie magazine.

After a bit of being deep in thought about literally nothing in particular, you looked over at him. You watched with admiration as he occasionally brought the cigarette to his lips to take a drag whilst randomly flipping through pages, occasionally turning the magazine so he could look at whatever lady was on the page at the time.

"You know," He suddenly pipes up

Your ears practically perk up like a dog's would at the sound of his voice cutting through the silence. Henry turned his attention to you, seemingly unfazed by your blank staring. You push yourself up so that you're sitting upright, but continue to keep your attention trained on him.

"I wonder what it would actually be like to fuck one of these girls," He says

"Well yeah," You reply, a bit disappointed "I guess that's kinda what the magazine is for."

"No," Henry dismisses your words "I mean, like, actually genuinely fuck. Like, I dunno, relationship fuck."

"Make.. love?"

"Yeah, that." He says "You think any of them could do that shit like you can?"

Your face heats almost immediately at his words. As you feel a sudden spark creep up through you, you turn your head away from Henry, shyly.

"I don't do that much, Henry." You tell him, shyly "I just let you do whatever."

"You do lots of shit." He protests "You get me off pretty good."

"Henry!" You whine

Henry tosses the magazine to the side and crawls over to sit close to you.

"s' true." He continues "I mean, you should fuckin' see yourself when you cum. It's the prettiest fuckin' thing I've ever seen."

Henry reaches over to grab your face, turning your head so that you were looking at him. He leans in after releasing your face, his movements being slow enough for you to finally look down. Henry leans back, his eyebrows furrowing together.

"C'mon," Henry starts, getting just a bit defensive "Whats' wrong? Too pretty for me now or somethin'?"

"No," You reply shortly "You're just embarrassing me."

"Embarrassing ya?" He repeats, loosening up almost immediately to laugh

"It's not funny, Henry!" You argue "You always brag about it to your friends!"

Henry reaches over to you and pulls you close to him, holding you against his chest so he can rest his chin on the top of your head.

"Does that bug ya?" He questions "Cause it's not my fault that I got the hottest [girl/boy] in Derry before anyone else did."

Henry removes his chin from on top of your head so he can pull you into his lap properly. His hands wrap even tighter around your waist as he maneuvers so he can start leaving a trail of kisses down your next. You place a hand on his chest, whilst the other goes to grip his upper arm.

"Henry!" You whimper out

Henry doesn't respond as he begins to bite and suck at your neck, most likely leaving a few marks from how hard he was going. He pauses for a brief moment as he arms loosen up their grip on your waist.

"So fuckin' sweet," He murmurs against your skin quiet enough for you to just barely catch it

The tips of your ears burn as he gently picks you up, twisting himself just enough to be able to place you far enough on the bed so that you could comfortably lean against the headboard behind you. You watch him with big eyes as he kisses you once again, his lips fitting almost too well with yours. He swipes his tongue across your bottom lip, and you open your mouth just enough for his tongue to crawl in. He tasted of bitter cigarettes and copper, but that was Henry for you.

He slips his hands down your hips, stopping at the corners of the olive green army shirt he'd given you a few days ago. You lift you arms up, allowing Henry to tug it over your head and toss it elsewhere in the room. All before he extends his arms up towards the ceiling, prompting you to take initiative. You lift his shirt up and over his head, leaving him to pull it off the rest of the way once it got to his neck. Henry tosses it off to the side as well, continuing not to bother looking at where it lands as he leans in to kiss you once again. You lift your hands up and cup his cheeks in order to pull him closer. Henry listens to your gesture, and crawls over top of you, the action allowing you to lie back against headboard behind you.

If you were being honest, the feeling of his lips brushing against yours is almost too sweet. While the kiss itself is just separated into individual kisses where his rough lips brush against your much softer ones.

Henry's hands trail down from where the rested on your hips, and he breaks away from the kiss, pressing his forehead against yours as he looks down along with you. He unbuttons and unzips your jeans, revealing your [color] underwear. Henry slips a single hand underneath the waistband as he returns his lips to yours, and the second his fingertips brush against your [half-hardened cock/gradually dampening core] you have to pull away from the kiss on reflex. Your hands go to his shoulders as you bury your face in the crook of his neck to quiet your gentle noises.

"You're not really that sensitive, are you?" He questions in a near murmur

You just nod in reply to his small comment, mouth opening in a silent cry as he [applied some pressure to your clit, causing a small spark of pleasure to course through you at the suddenness of his touch/trailed his hand down your cock before finally wrapping his hand around it. The action alone was enough to make you harden completely]. You softly push yourself against his hand, listening as he quietly scoffs.

"You're so fuckin' needy," He comments "You better not cum the second I really start doin' shit."

Henry [quietly begins to rub your nub in circles/begins to slowly begin pumping his fist up and down on your member].

"I-I won't, Henry." You tell him, your voice quivering "Promise."

"Yeah, you can promise all the shit you want," He starts "But I won't believe you til you prove it. So, let's see you prove it to me."

Henry suddenly [jerks his hand repeatedly in a rapid side-to-side motion/slides his hand up to the tip where he begins to pump again, only in a much faster manor that made your legs shake]. It honest-to-god causes you to go into overdrive, despite how early in events it was. Your nails dig deep into his exposed shoulders as you cling to him for dear life. You bite down on your bottom lip, unintentionally beginning to chew on it as you desperately opt to quiet some of the louder noises you were beginning to make as you fuck yourself on his hand.

Your lips part as you let out a deep and shaky exhale.

"H-Henry, I-I-" You stutter

"Don't forget your promise." He whispers to you

Your hands snap down to grasp his wrist as you try to pull his hand away. If he kept this up, then you were gonna fuck up your promise, you could just practically feel yourself cumming already. You throw your head back, letting out a soft cry. Henry takes his chance and dips his head down, his lips and teeth attaching themselves to your neck as he bites and sucks random areas, coming dangerously close to your pulse.

"B-But Hen-ry" You whimper out, your voice cracking "You're making it so har-d."

Henry trails a long lick up your neck, starting from the bottom of the side of your neck and ending at the bottom of your ear. You shiver and let out a loud cry of "Fuck!" as he suddenly changes his hand position. He [inserts a couple of fingers into your entrance, and uses his thumb to prod at your sensitive nub/ starts to rub his thumbnail in circles around the tip of your practically weeping cock]. You desperately try to pull his wrist away as you let out free cries and grunts whilst completely thrusting against him.

"Oh my god-Henry," You huff out "Shit!-Please!"

You felt like you were going to combust as your eyes snapped open, despite you not having realized that they were closed in the first place. You stare up at the dirty ceiling above you as your body trembles profusely.

You weren't going to be able to keep your promise. Shit!

"What," He remarks "You gonna cum and break your promise?"

"N-No! I-Nnah! Henry! Henry Henry! Mnnh-This isn't fair! Oh my god- Fuck! " You sputter out "Henry! Henry, Henry, Henry! I'm-!"

You let out a very high-pitched squeal as you explode [all over his fingers/all over his hand]. You swiftly hook an arm around his neck and yank him close, clinging to him as your vision gets clouded with stars. Your body trembles against his, shivering from the overwhelming orgasm as your legs jerk a couple times. God damn the boy was good with his hands!

It takes a few minutes to recover, especially when Henry teases you when slipping his hand out of your underwear. He wipes the substances off on the sheets beside him as he wraps an arm back around you, holding you close.

"Y-You're s-so un-f-fair, Bowers!" You whine out, struggling to speak

"And you're stuttering like that fuckin Denborough kid," He replies "Fuck, was it really that good?"

You nod into his shoulder where your face found itself buried once again.

"Of course it was, since you broke your fuckin' promise and all." He mentions casually

"Y-You ma-made me bre-break it!" You protest "Y-You and th-those goddamn han-hands of yours!"

"Well if you thought that was fuckin' great, then just wait and see the shit that comes next." He comments, cheekily

He presses a hand against your bare chest and pushes himself off of you. He crawls back on the bed just a bit, and while sitting on his knees, he takes a moment to unbuckle his belt. Before he moved to unbutton and unzip his navy blue jeans. He reaches into his boxers, and pulls out his hardened cock whilst you just watch, expectantly. Henry reaches out to you and you stop him with a hand.

"Aren't you gonna take those off?" You ask

His top lip tugs upward in something of a sneer as he rolls his eyes, his cheeks taking on a noticeable shade of pink.

"You gonna make me or somethin'?" He claps back

"N-No, not really-Eep!"

You let out a small yelp as he hooks his strong arms underneath your legs, his fingers digging into your skin as he yanks your body towards him. He absolutely wastes no time in lifting you upward and slip himself inside of you. You throw your arms around his neck, hands going into his messy hair as you gasp at the feeling of being filled.

Henry's hands and arms recede from where they were underneath your thighs and instead loop over to hook around your hips. His fingertips dig into your bottom, even though just the feeling of his palms alone being there is enough to fill you with embarrassment for an inexpiable reason.

Either way, you feel his cock twitch inside of you as he presses his lips against the side of your head, behind your ear. Henry lifts your lighter frame up off of his cock just a bit, before he thrusts himself back into you after lowering you back down. You whine in response as the feeling that once again sparks through your loins, and after a couple more thrusts like that, you force yourself to bite down on his exposed shoulder.

"Told you this would be great." He murmurs to you

"Mmnnh!" Is all you can reply with

Henry releases his grip on your rear, and reaches up to pry your arms away from around his neck. You fall back onto the bed underneath and Henry quickly climbs over you in order to keep himself docked inside of you. The bed creaks and bangs into the wall as he thrusts into you. You claw at his back, not caring if anyone heard you at this point.

"You're doing a lot-hff-better this time at-hff-keeping your promise." He tells you "Fuck-hff-you feel so good. Tight."

Henry thrusts into you a couple more times.

"But-hff-fuck, you're so-hff- so loud." He comments

Henry's hand suddenly clasps around your throat and your hands fly to his wrist to grip it. You whimper out as your oxygen is cut off and your noises become quiet squeaks. Henry lets out a loud grunt as he begins thrusting into you much harder then before. You could swear that the bed was going to make some indents in the walls, but maybe not since it was just exposed wood.

"H-Henry," You croak out "Harder, please,"

Henry slams into you, his grip on your throat tightening just a bit more, but not enough to completely cut off any and all oxygen. Although your head was getting a bit light, and you felt a bit dizzy.

"You gonna-hff- You gonna break your promise again? Huh?" Henry asks in an authoritative tone

Henry's grip loosens on your throat so you can reply back to him without sounding like a 60-something year old smoker named Janice. You wrap your legs around his waist, locking him in. You were getting close once again, and like before, it wouldn't be long before you finished.

"I don't wanna keep my promise anymore! I wanna cum, Henry!" You cry out "Please, please, please! I'm so close!"

Henry just lets out a loud, degrading laugh slip out as he continues moving.

"How bad?" He asks, softly "How bad do you want to cum?"

"R-Really bad, Henry." You whine out

"I'm gonna need a lot fuckin' more than that, sweetheart!" He teases

The nickname was a minor surprise, since Henry wasn't really one for such a thing, but it made your heart flutter. Either way, though, you were getting really close, and you needed to finish.

"If you don't let me then I'll do it anyway!" You exclaim defiantly

"Fine. See what happens," He counters

"I- I will!" You tell him

Henry lifts his other arm off the bed, and wraps it over where his other hand couldn't cover. It added an extra pressure that made your lungs scream at you, but you just loved every second of it. Henry stays like that, slamming into you as hard as he could. Suddenly, the bubble that had been building in your stomach finally bursts, and you would've screamed if it weren't for his hands on your throat.

"Shhn-Ff-Nngh!" You struggle to find words for a moment, before finally crying out "Henry! Oh fuck, Henry!"

You stare into the galaxy with open eyes as he thrusts into you a few more times before pulling out at the last possible second. He finishes all over your area, and you claw at his back until he finally makes a noise of protest. Henry finally releases your neck and you can feel your body taking a big gulp of air as your vision begins to clear.

It clears just in time for me to watch Henry, as he tiredly flops onto your side. He lies on his stomach with his face buried in the pillow beside you for a moment, before he finally brings his arm underneath the pillow and lifts his head up so he could turn it and lie it back down. He stares at you for a moment, a couple droplets of sweat falling down his face as his eyes roam over your face. Suddenly, he reaches out to you.

"You good?" He questions

His arm wraps around you and he pulls you close enough to where your heads are lying on the same pillow. You reach up to wipe some sweat off of your forehead and the sides of your face, but Henry beats you to it.

"Yeah," You reply "I'm okay, Henry."

"Good," He replies gruffly "Thought I actually killed you for a second there."

Immediately knowing where his mind was headed, you cup his cheek with your free hand as his hand trails down from the side of your face to your hip.

"Never." You tell him "You could never hurt me, Henry. You know that."

"Yeah," He brushes you off, not being one for verbal affection

"I love you." You say anyway

"I know." He replies

His hand rubs up and down your side before he reaches over you to grab a single sheet to pull over the both of us. He holds you close to him and presses a small kiss to your forehead.

"I know you do." He finishes


End file.
